Loving Me for Me
by crimzsky
Summary: You...You're Sawada Tsunayoshi...""Don't think you can fool me...So, tell me why are you dressed as a girl?" 1827
1. Prologue

**Loving Me for Me**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not owe KHR...

**A/N:** This is my first KHR and Shouen ai fanfic.....XD...Sorry if the characters are a little bit out of character....

***~***

Tsuna opened the door to his room. He walked towards his bed and dropped his bag, letting himself fall straight face down on his bed. He turned his head to the side and thought about his awful day at school.

"_Dame-Tsuna! Pick up my books you made me drop!" A classmate had said. Because of Tsuna's clumsiness he had ran into someone pushing him hard enough to make him drop all of his books. Tsuna apologized relentlessly and picked up the boy's books, then handing them to him Tsuna yet apologized for his clumsiness again bowing like crazy._

_From then on it went down hill. He was called out to answer a question in class and he didn't know the answer. His classmates laughed at him as he gave the wrong answer to the teacher. After that he ate his lunch alone in the court yard and accidentally fell asleep, resulting in him being late to class. It was just his luck as he was running down the hallway to get to class he came across the school disciplinary committee student Hibari Kyouya. He was by far the scariest person in this all boy's school. Hibari gave no warning as he strucked Tsuna's right side of the face with something cold and metallic saying in a very chilling voice, "No running in the hallways. If I catch you one more time I'll bite you to death." Because of being late to class he had to stand outside of the classroom for ten minutes and stay after class to do the cleaning duties._

Tsuna moaned and let out a sigh. It had always been like that. He was always being bullied or teased because of his clumsiness and timidness. He thought about his sister, his twin. She was the complete opposite of him. Kyoko Sawada was very bright, smart, cheerful, and pretty. Everyone fawned over Kyoko and just gather like a group of flies. She was popular; completely the opposite of Tsuna.

The whole reason he had decided to attend an all boy's school was because during his time in co-ed schools people would compare him to Kyoko. He didn't want to face that, yet going to a different school made no difference, and an all boy's school at that. He was teased even more than when he was attending school with Kyoko. Though no one from his school knows that he has a twin sister, and looks just like her, but they still tease him. Saying that he's so scrawny, and weak, just like a girl, they would taunt him.

"Tsu-kun."

Tsuna, lying down on his stomach on the bed sat up and looked towards his door where Kyoko peeked in. "Ah Kyoko." Tsuna smiled. Whenever he is down he can always count on Kyoko to make him feel better.

Kyoko walked into his room and sat next to him. "Tsu-kun what happened to your face?" She placed her hand on the red area on Tsuna's cheek. This made Tsuna winced from the sudden cold touch of his sister's hand. "Are you being bullied again?" Kyoko asked worried.

" I..i..it's nothing of the sort. I was just careless that's all." Tsuna smiled weakly. "Don't worry."

Kyoko gave Tsuna a worried look and grabbed Tsuna in an embrace. "If things get bad at school you should really tell father Tsu-kun. It's an all boy's school; you must get picked on all the time because you're so cute."

"Ehhhh?! Wh...what are you talking about Kyoko?!" Tsuna blushed at what his older sister said.

"But it's true. You're as cute as any other girl out there it's no wonder they tease you." She smiled brightly.

"I.i..it's only because we look alike…..." His brows furrowed inwards.

"Hmmm…well be careful. I don't want to see my cute little brother crying." She pulled the embrace apart. "I'll go get you an ice pack for that. Be right back in a moment." She left the room.

"Cu…cute…I don't think that has to do with why they are teasing me….." He placed his hand on his score cheek and winced at the pain.

***~***

"You'er free next weekend right Kyoko?" Hana asked over the phone.

"Um yeah I am." Kyoko smiled.

"Great! Then we're all set for next weekends group date! I'll call the others to tell them you said yes. Bye!"

"Okay. Bye Hana." Kyoko hanged up on the phone and laid on her be staring at the white plastered ceiling.

Another one of Hana's random group dates. This time she was dragged into helping Hana find the perfect boyfriend.

***~***

"Yo Kyo-chan!"

"Hm." Came the reply as Hibari continues reading his book.

"So...remember the debt you owe me?" He fidgeted across the room as he walked towards Kyouya cautiously. "You know, that one time when I helped you out so that you wouldn't be put in jail for beating up those delinquent students."

"What about it?" Was Hibari's simple reply as he is still engrossed in his book.

"Well..you owe me." With his head down he peeked up at Kyouya. "And I thought that you could pay me back by...you know...going to the group date this weekend with some friends of mines and Kusakabe."

"No." Was his immediate answer. He continued his reading.

"Oh.... I see..THE Hibari Kyouya going back on his word....I wonder what people would say when they hear this?....." He turned around walking to the door to the adjourning room of the living room and hallway. He stopped knowing Kyouya was going to say something.

"What did you say?!" Hibari said in a very scary voice that would feeze the very soul of anyone, but as it is the person challenging Kyouya was a close cousin from Hibari's mom's side of the family.

"You heard me..You're going back on your word to repay me.....unlessss... I can add this on to the debt?" He smirked knowing full well that he had Hibari in his trap.

"Kouichi you jerk......." A long silence passed by. "Fine. I don't want to owe you anything." Hibari swears, if Kouichi wasn't related to him, heck screw that , if Kouichi wasn't close to his mother he would have bit him to death by now.

"Great then I'll tell the guys about it." Yes sweet victory. Kouichi smiled as he walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen where is sweet aunt is busy preparing dinner.

***~***

_The long awaited day of the group date this weekend has arrived, but a little unexpected misfortune tagged along._

In Kyoko's room laid a very sick girl in bed with covers up to her chin. She had a wet cloth on her forehead as sweat drops were seen running down the side of her face.

"No way~.....I can't believe it. You're sick....ohh...what are we going to do? We can't stand them up...." Hana was pacing back and forth from the side of Kyoko's bed. "You need to rest and feel better....., but who am I going to call to replace you now?..."

"I'm sorry Hana..If I didn't sleep with my window open I wouldn't have gotten sick...gomen ne..." Kyoko slightly smiled up at Hana.

"No it's okay.." Hana smiled back. "I guess I'll just have to cancel..."

There was a knock on the door and Tsuna peeked inside with a tray supporting a cup of water and some medicine. "Kyoko...I brought the medicine.." Tsuna shyly walked to Kyoko's side, placing the tray on the night stand. He then helped Kyoko to sit up.

Hana was looking intently at Tsuna and shouted, "Thats it!"

Tsuna was frightened at the sudden loudness and jumped.

"What's it?" Kyoko asked tiredly.

Hana was pointing at Tsuna. "He's it..Tsuna will be your substitute for the group date! No one will know since the both of you are twins and practically look alike. All he needs is to fix his hair, put on a dress and wha-la, another Kyoko!" Hana explained enthusiastically.

"Ehhh??!!...M...mm..me?!..." Tsuna pointed at himself. " But I don't want to go on a group date to meet some boys...th..there's no way I'm doing it!"

* * *

Dun dun dun....Cliff hanger.....please review...this will help determine if I should continue my story....


	2. Meeting

**Loving Me for Me**

**Meeting**

**

* * *

  
**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT owe KHR!!

**A/N: **Wow lol..only a few reviews but they got me excited about my next plot so I decided to write the next part, which I had thought a lot about. Thank you so much for the reviews! Oh and sorry if I don't update as much..I'm pretty new to all of this so I'm finding it difficult to upload the right way..

* * *

***~***

"_...Th..there's no way I'm doing it!"_

20 Minutes later....

Hana turned around to look at Kyoko, who was still laying in her bed. Kyoko had fallen asleep after ten minutes of Tsuna's screaming in protest to what Hana was doing to him. Tsuna's clothes was seen scattered around Kyoko's clean room, making it look disoriented. Hana walked up to Kyoko and lightly patted her shoulder to wake her up.

"hmm..."Kyoko woke and rubbed her eyes as she looked up to Hana.

"We're done. What do you think?" Hana stepped aside so that Kyoko could take a look at Tsuna's make over.

Standing nervously in front of Kyoko's body length mirror, facing Kyoko was a mirror version of her. The girl had her hair combed nicely down with the tips slightly curled out. There was two cute flower clips to the right side of her hair. She wore a cute pink and white top with lace. The lace was adorned in small white pearls from the shoulders coming together at the corner of the left shoulder, forming a flower then running down to the length of the shirt that flowed down and passed her hips, embodying her figure. With the cute top she wore a matching skirt that reached just above her knees accompanied by white wedged shoes.

Tsuna looked down from embarrassment as he tried to doge Kyoko's stare. He can feel his blood rising to his checks as they start to burn a dark shade of red. He looked up at Kyoko to see a smile form on her face. "That's it..I...I'm not doing this...it's too embarrassing..." He covered his face with both hands wishing he was invincible to the people in the room.

"Tsuna....Please help Hana out...in my place..." Kyoko smiled. "Besides no one will know that you're not me..."

Tsuna contemplated before replying. "Umm...Okay...for you I'll do this...This is the only time I'll dress up like this.." Tsuna pouted which made him more adorable with the girlish look he had on.

"Great! Then Kyoko get some good rest and get better. We'll be going now...Don't want to keep them waiting." Hana smiled brightly. "And you don't have to worry. I'll take good care of Tsuna. I'll make sure no one finds out." Hana winked at Kyoko as she dragged Tsuna out.

***~***

A group of young males stood at the side of the sidewalk. They were all conversing with one another waiting patiently, except for one person in particular who was leaning against the fence. (I'm not sure what they are called but they are like a fence between the sidewalk and road side in a lot of manga's I've read..XD...) The passerby's inched away from the group out of fear from the aura they were receiving from Hibari, walking as fast as they could.

Noticing this, Kouichi turned to face Hibari. "I know you're irritated about being with crowds, but can you please put up with it?"

Hearing this Kusakabe turned to look at Hibari in fear of his reaction to the demand, color draining from his face. Veins could be seen on Hibari's temple as he gritted his teeth together, holding back his vicious bite. Kusakabe had a very **very** bad feeling about this. To make it worst Kouichi had to continue.

"Try smiling or something. You're scaring everyone. Even these guys are scared." He pointed at his friends who turned away to avoid Hibari's glare. "We don't want to scare the girls when they arrive." Kouichi laughed.

That was the last draw. No one, **NO **one tells Hibari what to do . Even if it was his stupid cousin who his mother adored so much. He'll bite him to death. Kusakabe noticed the sudden change. There was a dark and dangerous aura emitted from Hibari as he swiftly pulled out his tonfa from out of no where and was about to strike Kouichi.

"Hey!" A yell was heard from a group of girls who then walked towards the group of guys.

Kusakabe was glad that there was an intervention, but for him it was too late. He had already grabbed Hibari's arm that was holding onto the tonfa. Though the dark aura had disappeared, he knew that he'll receive his punishment in due time for attempting to stop Hibari's attack. He was Hibari's follower, and right hand man. Everything Hibari says is absolute. There is no going against him what-so-ever. And he had just gone against Hibari. Until then Kusakabe will accept whatever punishment Hibari will give him.

The group of girls approached them. The taller one with her dark raven hair flowing down in waves spoke first. "I'm Kawahara Hana. These are my friends Miura Haru, Akihiko Sayuri, Fukami Kimiko, Yoshida Nana, and Sawada Kyoko." She pointed to each of her friends. They all smiled back and waved except for the last one. She waved timidly and when she looked up at the group of guys her eyes widened and she hid behind Hana.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" Hana whispered to Tsuna.

"Nooo!! It can't be! Why? Why is he here?!" Tsuna yelled in his mind. "He'll know it's me for sure!" He grabbed onto Hana's shirt tightly looking as scared as a lamb. He than answered Hana's questions. "I know someone here....He goes to my school...wh...what should I do?...He'll know for sure..." Tsuna's eye's were watery as he tried to hold back his tears of embarrassment.

"Are you guys friends? Which one is he?" Hana asked quietly.

"N..no way...h...he's the one all in black..with the scary look..." Tsuna replied as he once again hid his face behind Hana.

"Hmm..." Hana observed the boy in black with the scary look. Indeed he looked scary with that glare in his eyes. "Well I don't think he's that interested in this group date by his reactions, so he probably won't pay attention to you. It'll be okay. If he starts to notice tell me right away and we'll call it quits."

"Um..okay." Tsuna replied.

Kouichi noticed the scared look on Kyoko's face, and by her reactions. "Ah..sorry about that. I know this dude looks scary but he won't bite." He pointed at Hibari with his thumb.

"Hm.." Hibari grunted.

"Won't bite? That's his favorite thing to do...Bite people to death..." Tsuna thought to himself.

"Well I'm Asamiya Kouichi. This scary guy is Hibari Kyouya, Tetsuya Kusakabe, Kondo Hikaru, and Ieda Jun." He pointed to each person as he introduced them. "Let's have some fun today!" He smiled. "Why don't we go karaoke at Muze-ik?"

"Yeah lets go!" Haru shouted. Everyone followed suit as Kouichi and Haru leaded the groups to the building.

Tsuna took a quick glance at Hibari as they walked pass him, his hand still holding onto Hana's shirt to block himself. Unknowing to Tsuna as they walked pass Hibari he watched the little figure clutching onto the taller girls shirt in interest.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapter is short...but I want to slowly build the plot XD.......Thanks again for the amazing reviews and favs! I also apologize in advance for not getting some of the character's last name right. I completely do not know what their last names are...hahahah...Please review?


	3. Confused Feelings

**Loving Me for Me**

**Confused Feelings**

**

* * *

  
**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not owe KHR...so tired of typing this...obviously I don't owe KHR or else I wouldn't be writing a fanfic for it....

**A/N: **Kyaa omg you guys who reviewed made my day when I came on to check. I'm so happy! . Thank you so much! Also sorry for updating so late. Finals week and then I got sick for a few days. Also writers block XD…Just so much things but I'm trying my best!

* * *

*****~*****

Inside a room in Muze-ik, there was a group of ten teenagers occupying the space. Haru and Kouichi were choosing songs to submit into the program, Hana and Kusakabe were ordering food and drinks, and the rest of the group sat around the table and were getting to know each other. Only two people in the group seemed distant from the vigorous activities going on.

Tsuna was afraid of being exposed so he stayed quiet in case he messed up and said something un-Kyoko like. He sat very straight, legs pinned together with his hands clenched over each other resting on top of his thighs. He stared at his hands, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. All of a sudden he felt this chill go down his spine and had the urge to look up to his left. He regretted it considerably, because when he looked up his eyes were locked onto Hibari's icy blue-grey ones. He turned his head back down as fast as he could. "Why? Why did he have to sit next to Hibari in the room?" His thoughts were running wild.

Hana and Kusakabe were finish with ordering the food and drinks and came to sit down. Kusakabe looked at Hibari and noticed that he was staring at Kyoko. This surprised him since Hibari is not one to take interest in such events and the people involved. He then looked back at Kyoko. She looked very familiar somehow. He stared at her. Then it hit him. She looked a lot like that one girly kid at their school who a lot of people tease because they felt stupid and weird for being attracted to him and didn't know how to face it.

"You know you look a lot like someone from our school." Kusakabe suddenly said.

"Eh?...m...me?...." The color on Tsuna's face drained. He don't remember who this person was. Could he possibly attend the same school?! No way! Tsuna was in trouble.

Hana overheard and turned to Tsuna to see what his reaction was. He looked as if the very life of him was squeezed out. "Ah..um.. no you're wrong." Hana said nervously.

"Oh..well I just thought that she looked a lot like....um....Sawada........Sawada Tsunayoshi...right Kyouya-sama?"

Tsuna felt like fainting. They've already found him out. What is he going to do?

"Eh..uh well of course..hehe..they're twins that's why..." Hana tried to counter back. She hoped that they took the story. But then again it is pretty true. Except that right now Tsuna is just pretending to be his twin sister.

"Ah I see. No wonder. The two of you look exactly alike it's unbelievable." Kusakabe smiled and sat down next to Hibari.

Hibari for one did not think so. For some reason he felt that this person, this person saying that she was Kyoko was not really Kyoko. Those frightened big round caramel eyes and slight pink blush above his cheeks seemed quite familiar to him. And the way she acted, always turning her head to avoid his stare like a frightened little animal was very Tsunayoshi like. He'll need more proof before approaching this "Kyoko" and asking her who she really is. If this person really is Tsunayoshi, well then he'll have to think of something later. Besides he caught on to what Hana said a while ago. How would she know if Kusakabe was wrong?

Tsuna, feeling a little more relieved after knowing that Kusakabe believed Hana, relaxed a bit.

There was a knock on the door and there was a cart of food and beverages being brought in. The waiter placed all the dishes and beverages on the table and left.

"Let's dig in!" A cute girl with short hair shouted as she grabbed for a soft drink and a few prawns.

Tsuna decided that it was alright now that no one's suspecting him of being himself. He grabbed a strawberry cider from the table and drink through the straw, a smile surfacing on his face.

The next song was coming up. It was a song from the boy band DBSK called Doushite.

"Ah that's my song." Hana said excitedly and walked up to grab the mics. "Haru sing with me!" Haru went up as well and the other girls also stood up and wanted to sing with them. Kouichiro wanted to join in the fun too so he nominated himself to sing with the girls.

Kusakabe stood up and excused himself to the restroom. The other two member of the boy's group stuffed themselves with the food provided and watch the singing group.

Tsuna let his guard down and watched the people singing for a while until he felt a shift on the space beside him. He turned around.

"You…..you're Swada Tsunayoshi….." Hibari whispered close to Tsuna's ears so that he can hear over the loud music in the background.

"Hieee..e.e.." A blushing Tsuna was mortified. "Ano..Hana already explained that I'm…Tsuna..yoshi's sister…" So Hibari didn't go with the story. Just great. What is he to do now.

Hibari did not answer and remained silent next to Tsuna.

The song ended and everyone was laughing and talking about how some people messed up on a few parts, or how tone death they were. Hana came up to Tsuna and was standing next to him smiling.

The next song was issued. From the group called News, song called Week. All the guys went up and grabbed the mics. The girls stood up and cheered them on as they sort of dance to the beat.

Tsuna, starting to feel the pressure of Hibari, thought of the only safe way to get out. "Ha…Hana…ano…I think I'll be leaving now.." Tsuna smiled weakly.

"Eh? How come?" She bend down and whispered, "Did someone find out?"

"No…Um well because my brother is sick I think I should go back. You know my parents are out of town and all…so…" Tsuna looked down feeling ashamed that he's running out on helping Kyoko.

"No it's okay. I understand. You guys sure are close." Hana smiled softly. She whispered to Tsuna, "Arigatou."

Tsuna blushed and smiled back. "Well than I'll be taking my leave." He stood up and bowed. Trying not to seem too rushed he took his time apologizing to everyone else for leaving early and made his way to and out the door. He sighed of relief as he made his way outside.

***~***

Hibari stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey Kyo-chan? Where are you going?" Kouichirou questioned.

"Leaving."

"Eh? How come? Come on the fun's just started!" He pouted trying to look cute.

"I said I would come. I never said anything about staying. I'm leaving and if you have a problem with that I'll bite you to death." Hibari glared. The door was pulled open and Hibari's figure disappeared from their sights in a flash.

"Do you think he left because the one he likes isn't here? You know he probably likes Kyoko-chan." Haru commented and giggled.

***~***

Tsuna, glad to get out of that situation walked with a smile plastered on his face, making him look all the more adorable and angelic, catching the eyes of many passerby's.

"Hey there cutie." A man with bleach hair and two of his friends closed in on Tsuna. "Want to have some fun with us?" He and his two friends stopped a few feet away from Tsuna as they made their advances on him.

Tsuna feeling grossed out and kind of scared right now started to slowly walk back as he answered, "Uh..n..no..thank you..." He slowly backed up. What the heck is this? First Hibari and his "friends" now he has to deal with these random punks that are trying to hit on him?! He starts to panic as they inched closer to him. Then he felt this sudden chill down his spine again. He turned around and sure enough Hibari was there.

The moment Hibari was spotted the dangerous aura disappeared. He walked up and stood next to Tsuna.

Tsuna not knowing what to do in this situation, looked at Hibari as his face paled. Which is better, facing Hibari or these three hoodlums? Tsuna can't yet decide.

"Humph what do you want? She caught our eyes first. Get lost!" The man with bleached hair with piercings from his ear lobe up to the top of his ears said to Hibari.

"Yeah that's right!" Friend number two supported.

"Hmm is that so?...." Hibari turned his head to look at Tsuna, who appears to be in a petrified state. His hands reached up to Tsuna's face and pulled it towards his, locking their lips in a kiss. Tsuna's eyes shot wide open in confusion and shock. The other three people standing there were just as shocked at the sudden scene before them. Hibari pulled apart from the kiss.

_Doki- doki_

Tsuna's hand clenched over his chest. He could feel the irregular beating of his heart speeding up. His whole face turned a variety of red until it cooled down to a soft pink above his cheeks. "Hi…Hibari-san…..wh…why did you…" Tsuna was soon cut off by the bleached hair guy.

"Ah…well..you should have said she was your girlfriend…..then…we…wouldn't have uh…talked to her…yeah.." Feeling that something bad was going to happen he started to back up with his friends.

"But you did." Hibari said coldly as he suddenly charge full force and attacked the group with no warning. Swinging his metallic tonfas with swift movements and hitting his targets without fail. He focused all of his anger and irritation of today on beating up these herbivores.

This "Kyoko" was a good excuse for him to go all out. The kissing was…..he had no idea why he had done that. To prove to them that they knew each other? Right that was probably it. To make it look like they were in an intimate relationship would mean that they had picked a fight with him the moment they tried to talk with her. What good timing he had getting away from that crowd of people from the date to run into "Kyoko" who was in a tight spot. He was in the mood of beating up some people too.

The sound of metal breaking bones was heard as Hibari's tonfas made contact with his victims.

* * *

**A/N:** Hahaha just had to mention my all time fav boy band DBSK...XD..and I love New's song Week...so yeah that's where they came from.

doki-doki = is the heart beat

Arigatou = Thank you


	4. Awkward

**Loving Me for Me**

**Awkwardness**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWE**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I lost the will to write my story during that long absence...XD...Thank you for the reviews and support! By the way in this chapter I think I made Hibari a little too out of character...T_T...he kind of acts like.... Mukuro? o.0 Just to let you dear readers know ahead, but I'm quite busy with school too so that also might prolong my updates. Sorry in advance! Now read like your life depends on it!**

**

* * *

  
**

_The sound of metal breaking bones was heard as Hibari's tonfas made contact with his victims._

Tsuna walked into his room with a towel over his head as his right hand rubbed into his fluffy wet hair, drying it. Hi cheeks were pink from the warm bath.

He sat on his bed and looked over his scrapped knee from the earlier fall. Remembering how he yet again embarrassed himself in front of someone he knows.

_Hibari was finishing up with beating the crap out of his three victims and was straightening himself as he shook his slightly bloodied tonfas, getting rid of the small amount of blood on it._

_He then turned around and stared at Tsuna._

_Tsuna jumped out of fear as he looked at Hibari. His face had a scary look on it after beating up those three thugs. _

_Seeing that Hibari is now walking towards him Tsuna was even more scared. He wanted to run away, but his legs weren't listening to him so he stayed put._

_Hibari stared at this "deer in the head lights" and figured he had scared the shit out of "Kyoko". Neither of them spoke as the dreadfully long silence dragged on._

_Wanting to get out of this situation and back to himself, Tsuna decided to break the silence. "Uh…um..I…I think I'll go home now.." He fidgeted around. "Th…thank you….Hibari-san…" With that he ran past Hibari and the three unmoving corpse._

_Knowing Tsuna and his clumsiness he made an embarrassment of himself by running in shoe's he's not used to wearing and because of his rush he slipped and fell, scraping his knee as he falls face down._

_An animated sweat drop was seen on Hibari's head as he watched the whole thing happen. Hibari hesitated for a while before walking up to "Kyoko" then kneeling down beside her. "Hn…." _

_Tsuna looked up while positioned in seiza-style. He can definitely feel his cheeks burning up and rising in temperature by the minute. How embarrassing. He slipped and in front of Hibari-san._

_As he looked up he realized that they were too close. He could feel Hibari's warm breath on his face. Not wanting to look Hibari in the eye's Tsuna's eye's trailed down his elegant features and rested on his lips._

_Hibari's slightly parted lips reminded Tsuna of the earlier event when Hibari kissed him, turning his whole face into a bright red tomato. Tsuna then looked towards the ground._

"_Hey….You okay?" Hibari was now getting irritated. _

"_Ah…Ye..yeah.." Tsuna looked up. _

_Hibari then stood up and held out his hand._

_Tsuna looked at Hibari's gesture and unconsciously took his hand. Hibari pulled him up. Tsuna winced and realized that his knee was bleeding._

Tsuna sighed as he let himself fall backwards onto his bed. This whole day had been the worst in his life. Being made to dress as his sister to attend a group date, meeting people from his school, getting hit on by some guys, and embarrassing himself in the meantime.

He rubbed his eyes with closed fists. He was exhausted. He wants to sleep but before that he'll check up on his sisters condition.

He walked out of his room and looked at the door across his room. The door before him was decorated with flowers and had a sign hanged on it with the word Kyoko in pink. Tsuna slowly opened the door, being cautious of making any unnecessary noise that might wake his beloved nee-san.

He peeked in and saw that Kyoko was resting soundlessly in her bed. Tsuna smiled and closed the door.

Two days later…..

"Tsu-kun! Kyoko-chan! Breakfast is ready!" The lady of the house shouted as she finished setting the table. "Please eat before you leave for school!"

Kyoko came down first with her school bag in hand. She hang her school bag on the corner of her chair before sitting down to enjoy her morning meal made by their loving mother. "Itadakimasu!"

Tsuna then came down patting his hair down, but to no avail his hair was not easily tamed and bounced up in its regular puffiness. He walked into the kitchen, pulling a chair next to his sister and sat down. "Good morning!" Tsuna smiled.

"Good morning Tsu-kun." Both Kyoko and Nana said.

Just then the man of the house walked in. "Good morning my beloved family!"

"Good morning father."Tsuna replied.

"Morning Papa." Kyoko said with a smile as Iemitsu kissed his daughter on the cheek.

He then ruffled Tsuna's hair and walked up to his beautiful wife, giving her a morning kiss. "Morning my love." He held her by the waist.

"Good morning love." She chuckled as he started to twirl her in the confined space provided in their small kitchen.

"There they go again." Kyoko laughed as she whispered to Tsuna.

"Yeah." Every morning was the same scene. Their parents were lovey-dovey so early in the morning. Actually whenever they are together they always show such affections regardless of the people in the room. This just shows how much their parents love one another. Their love for each other was endless.

Tsuna slowly ate his scrambled eggs as he zoned out into dreamland.

"Kun….Tsu-kun?!" Kyoko tried saying again.

"Eh?..Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Tsuna was snapped back into reality.

"I said, don't you have to leave now? If you don't you'll be late again." She tilted her head to the side.

"EHHH?! I forgot!" Tsuna was in the middle of eating his toast with strawberry jam and stopped mid way. He got up, grabbed his school bag, and shot out of the house saying, "I'll be going now!" Not waiting for any replies he left in a flash, or at least as fast as he could run.

He arrived at the school gates and was panting from his run. Luckily he made it. He still had quite a long time before the bell ranged. At least ten more minutes. He now took his time walking to the building.

As he walked towards the entrance he could feel and see people staring at him. Some of the boys would whisper to one another as well. This made Tsuna nervous. Why are they staring at him?

He made his way through the school's doors where the shoe lockers are. He went to his locker and took off his shoes, exchanging them for the indoor's shoes. He then closed the locker, turning around.

Tsuna noticed that no one was in sight, which was a little strange since there should be a lot of people here by now. Then he saw someone walking by only to stop dead in his tracks and run the direction he came from.

"Eh?...What's wrong?...." He was about to walk further inside when he felt someone behind him. Tsuna turned around to be face to face with Hibari Kyouya. Tsuna froze in his movements.

Hibari looked at Sawada Tsunayoshi. It appears that Tsunayoshi is in shock, or petrified from his sudden appearance. Unless his theories are correct and he is that girl from two days ago.

Then something red on the corner of Tsunayoshi's mouth distracted him. What was that? Is it blood? No it's too red to be blood. Must be his breakfast. At that moment Hibari thought of something. Yes lets test it out.

Tsuna looked at Hibari. He seems to be thinking about something.

Then all of a sudden Hibari flashed his smirk and started to walk towards Tsuna. Closing in on Tsuna he put his right hand on Tsuna's face and bent down. Hibari licked the jam on the corner of Tsuna's mouth.

Hibari pulled away to look at Tsuna's reaction.

Tsuna wide eye stared at Hibari. A blush formed on his cheeks as his hand touched where Hibari had licked him. "Ehhh?!...Hi…Hibari-san…w…why did you?..." Tsuna was very confused. What is Hibari doing?

So his reaction was the same as "Kyoko" when he kissed her. Interesting. "Hn….strawberry jam…." Hibari walked away leaving a dumbfounded Tsuna standing there.

* * *

Tsuna sat in his assigned desk as he contemplated what Hibari did to him. Apparently there was the strawberry jam from his toast this morning on the corner of his mouth. He ate the toast in a rush, not even finishing it, and left the house in a hurry so he didn't realize that there was something there. No wonder everyone was staring at him this morning. He must have looked dumb.

"Jyuudaime!" The sudden shout from a familiar voice surprised Tsuna.

"Gokudera?! You're back!" Tsuna smiled happily. "And what did I say about calling me that?! Please refrain from calling me jyuudaime."

"Yes Jyu…ah..I mean Tsuna-sama." The young boy with platinum blond hair replied apologetically.

"I'm so glad you're back Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled again.

"I am sorry for my absence Tsuna-sama. At least you still had that baseball freak with you."

"Ah..actually Yamamoto was also absent for quite a while….so..um.."

"What?! That baseball idiot left you alone?!"

"Maa maa…I didn't do it on purpose Gokudera." Yamamoto stood beside Gokudera.

"Yamamoto you're also back!" Tsuna smiled more brightly, happy that both of his friends were finally back in school with him.

"You idiot! I'll kill you!" Gokudera stood up and grabbed Yamamoto by the collar.

"Gokudera-kun please stop it! It wasn't Yamamoto's fault. He was injured during a game so…so he was out of school for a bit that's all…and besides….you're both back so I'm glad." Tsuna gave a beautifully warm smile to his two best friends.

"Are you sure?! No one bullied you right?! Just tell me! You can tell me if anyone bullied you and I'll beat them up!" Gokudera now letting go of Yamamoto's collar, had his fists on Tsuna's desk.

Tsuna was indeed bullied, but he'll never say anything about it to his friends, because he knows that if he did then Gokudera will definitely beat them to a pulp. Even on occasions some of the sempais will find a way to bully him when his friends aren't around. Unbeknownst to Tsuna, they bully him because they have a crush on him. Just like little school boys who bully their crush in elementary.

"No….no one… bullied me in your absence….." Tsuna smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry…I was careless and ate my sisters cooking….Therefore being hospitalized for a week. From now one I will try my best to protect you well." Gokudera now on his knees bowed.

"Gokudera-kun….I… don't need protection at all…I'm…capable of protecting myself…"

"You're too nice and that's why they take advantage of you. But don't worry me and baseball idiot here will protect you." Gokudera got up and sat in his desk next to Tsuna.

"Maa maa…Gokudera you're exaggerating…..but if there ever comes a time when you need us we'll definitely be there for you." Yamamoto sat in his assigned seat behind Tsuna.

* * *

Hibari sat in a comfortable chair behind the mahogany desk in the reception room. He has a smug look on his face as he remembered the look on Tsunayoshi's face this morning. His soft, and pale complexion with red above his cheeks were lovely.

Wait….lovely?.....

No…it was just amusing…yeah…………..yet such a weak herbivore like him caught my attention…Must be because of that time. Along time ago…

Hibari was lost in thoughts until there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Kyo-chan? It's me Kusakabe."

"Come in." Hibari adjusted himself in the chair and rested his elbow on the arm chair with his head relaxing in his palm.

* * *

**A/N: So? So? What'd ya think?? .**

**KHR Manga blab: Anyone read it? Loved the new arc! Can't wait for the next chapter update. Starting to like Enma..He's so much like Tsuna.**


End file.
